1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus and a method of assembling the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus that may have an improved assembling process efficiency and a method of assembling the display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display unit having two display substrates, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates, and an electrode formed on each of the two display substrates. Thus, the LCD applies voltages to the electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer and controls an intensity of the electric field to control transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer to display a desired image.
The LCD uses a natural light or an artificial light to display an image. If artificial light is used to display the image, the LCD further includes a backlight unit to provide light to the display unit. As for the light sources in the backlight unit, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED) may be used.
Recently, the LED has been widely used as the light source for many types of electronic appliances, such as a notebook computer or a cellular phone, due to its low power consumption and light weight. If the LED is employed as the light source, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board is used to apply power to the LED. For this example, because the FPC board receives the power for the LED from a printed circuit board included in the display unit, additional connection film is required to electrically connect the FPC and the printed circuit board.